


Fill Me Up

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: When Sam first suggests it Dean wrinkles his nose in disgust but after a little persuading well… Dean would do just about anything for his little brother.





	Fill Me Up




End file.
